bravenewcontinentfandomcom-20200213-history
Michidia
An archer formerly of the Ranger's Guild, she values peace enough to give up pay and join the Volunteer Army. Always gentle, she doesn't show harsh emotions, and makes rational decisions. —1-star Card bio 'Biography' Background Prior to the story, Michidia was a member of the Ranger's Guild of the Holy Kingdom. Present Volunteer Army...? Oh, I remember now! So it's you everyone's talking about? —Encounter Michidia Michidia is first met by the Hero and Pirika in the Vice Capital tavern, after the Fortune Teller's reading. She is already acquainted with the concept of the Volunteer Army, and seems excited to meet them. She asks to join them, immediately forfeiting her position in the Ranger's Guild to join the ragtag group in the fight for peace across Yggdra. As the story goes on, and time passes, Michidia reveals insecurities in her abilities to the Hero - such insecurities that make her question her worth, standing, and capability of still being apart of the Volunteer Army. The issue is resolved, however, when through battle it is demonstrated to her how she's an important piece in a group of differently-skilled people who fight most strongly together. 'Relationships' 'Personality' Is it true you're going around defeating monsters? I love that kind of stuff. Can I come with you? I'm a better shot than I look, and I won't let you down. —Encounter Michidia Michidia is true to her in-game bio — she's responsible and serious about what she sets her mind on. She sometimes takes charge and brings order to the group if they've gone astray and rowdy, such as how she dealt with Kain and Tubalao in Tubalao's first character story. However, like Kain, she also possesses a certain amount of self-doubt that rivals her modest confidence in her abilities as an archer. In her first character story (for 1* Michidia that is), she asks the Hero if she can practice with him, and experiences the same feelings of helplessness and worthlessness to the Volunteer Army that Kain goes through in his first character story. Even the wording of her introduction to the Hero — "I'm a better shot than I look" — is a self-acknowledgment of self-perceived flaws or insecurities which she appears to believe are visible just by looking at her. When she's not being reliable and serious, or doubtful of herself, Michidia does like to let loose. She is the first Volunteer Army member to step up and "perform" on the streets in order to raise money for the New Year, by shooting an apple off of the Hero's head, without hesitation. 'Appearances' * Act 1 Main Story * Act 2 Main Story * Character Quests ** Own Quests *** 1-Star Michidia **** Tales of Encounters **** Tales of Destiny **** Tales of Bonds *** 4-Star Michidia **** Tales of Encounters **** Tales of Destiny **** Tales of Bonds ** Other Characters' Quests *** Tales of Encounters *** Tales of Destiny *** Tales of Bonds *'Side Quests' **The Queen's Ascension **The Longest Day **Academy Festival *'Chain Stories' *'War Chronicle' *'Event Quests' *'Free Quests' **Side Story **Holy Kingdom **Sage's Tower **Lake of Sand Michidia makes about as frequent appearances in the main, side and event stories as Marina and Kain, participating in much of the story even if only for a few scenes. Act 1 Main Story Act 1 Main Story Act 2 Main Story Character Quests Side Quests Chain Stories War Chronicle Event Quests Free Quests 'Trivia' * Former member of the Ranger's Guild 'Quotes' 'Gallery' ' Michidia-chibi1.png|Michidia battle avatar Michidia2 vector.png|Version 2, 4-Star Michidia ' Category:Main Characters Category:Archer